Mourning
by KrisSk8Gurl
Summary: Cody reflects on the things leading up to his best friend ,apart from Zack, ending up in the hospital


Cody Martin ran his fingers through his black hair. He looked at the figure of a sleeping girl from where he sat. How could he have been so foolish? Not noticing his best friend practically dying in front of him.

**Cody:** I cant believe no-one noticed. You just seemed so together.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

Tears dripped down his face and left dark mascara lines behind them.

His best friend Sammy had always seemed a little paranoid and withdrawn since her mom died but no one had noticed her slowly becoming more reclusive every day.

She had started to get better until Rebecca dumped Cody. That's when he started ignoring everything around him. Even Sam. Sam was once a happy girl who always smiled and had the most sparkling blue eyes.Her Blond hair had always been full of life and she never got annoyed. He had told her all his secrets.Everything from him liking Rebecca to his Dad abusing him.

**Cody**: I'm Sorry Sammy.I didn't mean for this to happen.

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too

He looked at her lying there helplessly and remembered when she smiled.Her smile seemed to light up the room and no-one was afraid to talk to her as soon as she came out of her closed his eyes and embraced the feeling he felt when he thought about how she made him and Zack laugh.When her mom died she took it hard but still smiled every now and then,whereas Cody had only been dumped and he started wearing black and became a goth.Tears still rolled down his sorrowful face.He hollowly snorted as he realized too late that he loved her.

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

Sammy and her sister had always been there for the twin boys,but lately Sammy had been growing distant and during social studies she always seemed to need to go to the toilet.Usually that wouldn't seem so bad but Cody had seen the blood on her compass afterwards.Yet he hadn't cared,just wallowed in his own misery not noticing anyone elses pain.Alexis and Sammy had always helped out with the pranks and on many occasions Sammy took the blame for Cody.

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

He remembered all the angry words exchanged between them when Sammy found out he cut himself.She had yelled and screamed for him to stop and all he did was shove her out of the way.He wished he hadn't now.If he hated her so much then why did his heart ache when he saw her frail and barely living body.

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

An hour later he was outside her hospital room.He lay there ,still as ice. His mom placed a blanket over his pale body,but he didn't feel warmer,he just felt numb.The doctor came out after checking her statistics with a grim face on. Cody had been going through the past two weeks inside his head.He saw everything once again but as a spectator.he finally came to the memory that had left him in shock.

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

_Sam:Please stop cutting!Do you know what your doing?_

_Cody:Shut up! I can do what I want,its my life!_

_Sam walked over to Cody's bag and pulled out his razor._

_Sam:You're right!_

_Cody:I am?_

_Sam: Yeah it's your life. Then again mine is mine. So I guess I can do this!_

_She swiped Cody's razor right down her vein._

_Cody: Oh my God! Are you insane?_

_Sam:This way you wont do it again._

_She smiled weakly as she fell and the blood poured out at a alarming rate._

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

Its all my fault.It was my razor.My problems.And my…girlfriend.She stopped me from killing myself.

Doctor: I'm sorry but we cant do much for her.She had already lost a horrible amount of blood before the initial slice.

Zack:Isnt there something you can do?

Doctor:Only a blood transfusion.But there are no suitable donors.

Zack:I'll do it if it saves her.

Doctor:Im sorry but she had altered her blood dna.There is no-one else with that blood type

Cody:I do.

Doctor:Huh?

Cody:I have the same blood type as her.We both added drugs to our systems.

Doctor:What? But you're only 13.

Cody:Somethings in life just need to be numbed.

Doctor:Okay.Follow me.

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

So I followed him.And gave blood.Which turned out to be the exact same as Sam's.So I saved her.I smile wryly.I didn't save her,I destroyed her.

After she recovered I was allowed to see her.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Cody:Why did you do that?

Sam:Hey,you wont be trying to kill yourself again.Besides I was making a point.

Cody:What by killing yourself?

Sam:I'm sorry Cody.

I laugh sorrowfully.That was a year ago.She ended up dying a couple of days later.But I know my guardian angel is watching over me.

**  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!  
**


End file.
